


Across the Universe

by Autumnala



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, possible avengers and asgardian cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnala/pseuds/Autumnala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is sucked into the obelisk, which turns out to be so much more. As her team races to find her, calling in all their connections, Jemma hops across alien worlds trying to make her way home. She has a date, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MIA

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an Agents of Shield fanfic. An attempt to both ease my dissatisfaction with not knowing what will happen to Jemma, and to see how I might like it to come out right. And I thought I'd play with some more extravagent possibilities.  
> Please stay tuned, I’m going to go for shorter chapters and fast updates.  
> I welcome (gentle) critiques and advice!  
> Thanks!

Jemma opened her mouth to scream just as blackness engulfed her and pulled her down down down.  
***  
Fitz only barely kept a skip out of his step. And then, of course, only because he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to coordinate a skip without tripping and falling on his face.  
He wondered if Jemma was feeling a similar soaring sensation. He’d seen the beginning of a brilliant smile on her face as he turned to leave.  
He felt more like himself every time she smiled her Fitz smile at him.  
It was a good thing that he hadn’t skipped, because as it was he only narrowly missed walking into and through Skye. He missed because she held out two hands, now safe unless she wanted them to be, and grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him.  
“Fitz? You okay? You look funny.” It was nice to see Skye confident and twinkling again. Almost as nice as it was to see Jemma coming out of the shell of fear she’d been retreating into, and smiling at him again, and getting excited about the science…  
“Uh. Fitz? Buddy? You there?”  
“Ah. No. Um, Skye. Yes. I…I Simmons, research, you know.” He took a deep breath and pushed away the insipient panic he felt whenever unable to articulate.  
“Just left Simmons.” He nodded toward the door.  
“Oooh, I see what’s going on!” She smiled widely. “She’s been giving you the “Fitz” smile again finally, huh?”  
“What? No! I mean-don’t know what your speaking of.”  
“You know the like big eyes sparkly one.” Skye smiled a bright false smile, her eyes opened comically wide.  
“Jemma doesn’t look like that.”  
“You know what I mean Fitz.”  
“Yes, s’pose I do.” His mouth felt sore, stretched out into a big crazy person grin.  
“Well, speaking of Simmons, is she still in the big lab? I’ve been wanting to talk to her. You know, make sure we’re cool, apologize for the whole, ‘both my parents tried to kill you’ thing.” She looks abashed for a moment but then brightened. “Apparently, we need to have a little boy talk too.” She winked at him.  
“Urgh. Erm. I mean no. Don’t do that. Made a right mess of it. Don’t know what she must think-“  
“She thinks you’re sweet and heroic, Fitz, chill. She totally has heart eyes for you.”  
“Ah, is that a good thing?”  
“Definitely. So she’s still in there? I guess we’ll end up having to drag her out for meals.”  
“Yes, she’s very excited about this new study.”  
Skye patted him on the shoulder as she passed by and too the few extra steps to the red door that concealed the obelisk.  
Fitz was only a few steps further along the hallway when she called him back.  
“Fitz? She’s not here. You sure she didn’t go off somewhere?”  
“My memory is perfectly fine.” He replied, rather sharply, before the rest of what she’d said sunk in. “’Course she’s in there, unless she’s found some secret passage way out. She was there when I left and she hasn’t walked by, has she?”

He strode over to the obelisk lab again, focusing being irritated with Skye for playing what must be a pathetic prank on him, rather than looking at the worry that was slowly suffusing her face.

“Jemma! Jemma! Simmons, this isn’t funny.”  
But the room was empty of anyone at all. It was just the lab equipment, still being unpacked and ordered, and Simmons’ tablet on the ground in the middle of the room.  
“She’d never leave her tablet like that, Fitz” Skye said tensely.  
“No, don’t think she meant to leave it anywhere, not at the beginning of a new project.”  
He glanced around. The door to the case around the obelisk, was it slightly ajar?  
“Fitz…”  
“I see it.”  
“The door. But what could a rock do to her?”  
“That’s assuming it’s a rock Skye.”  
“What do you think it is?”  
“No idea. But we need to find Simmons now.”  
“Right.” Skye for the emergency alarm and pulled it hard.  
There was no reason to think anything bad had happened to Simmons. But then again, after the year they’d had, how could it be anything but bad.  
“Jemma” he said softly.  
“Oh Fitz, it’s no time to lose your head.” Said the fake Jemma, smiling softly, hand on his shoulder.  
***  
Jemma stopped screaming when she realized it was light behind her closed eyelids. She opened one eye, then the other. She was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a couple simple houses and scrubby grasslands as far as the eye could see. But in the sky planets were visible hanging in the sky next to the sun.  
“Oh…Oh, dear.” She said to no one.


	2. The Lost World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rest of Coulson's team struggles to figure out what's happened to her, Jemma explores a strange and impossible world. Where is she? And Can anyone bring her home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and suggestions welcome. Stay tuned.

"Fitz? Fitz! Can you hear me?" no sound answered.

"No, of course he can't Jemma, that would be much too convenient." She looked around again at the deserted little village around her. A path was leading off to the west. Or at least, it led in the direction to which the sun seemed to be setting.  
"Would it be west simply because that is the direction the sun sets, or would the planetary magnetic field still determine objective cardinal directions?" She wondered out loud as she dusted herself off and headed for hopefully more inhabited civilization. 

\--

“Jemma….” Fitz moaned watching the security feed. Skye gasped in horror as they saw Jemma getting pulled in by the suddenly liquid obelisk. Too quickly she was gone.

“Play it again.” He demanded roughly.

“Fitz, what good-“

“Play it again.” He said, louder.

Dutifully she rewound the footage, sighing and sniffling.

Coulson’s face was pinched. And angry. “We’ll get her back Fitz, Skye.”

Fitz didn’t respond, he was looking too hard at Jemma’s smiling face as he blundered out of the lab, oblivious. She’d smiled so joyfully for just a moment, before the door of the secure case cracked open and the blackness rushed out toward her. She hadn’t even been able to scream.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. “Easy turbo. We’re going to need your head in this.”

“To do what exactly?” he bit out, angry at all of them for being utterly useless. “We don’t know what that thing is, or what it’s done to her. Or if she’s even…God, Simmons, Simmons is supposed to, to, figure the bloody thing out!”

“Fitz…” 

“So just what the hell are any of us going to DO about this. She’s gone, she’s, Simmons, Jemma.” Words were choking him, and it wasn’t familiar and he couldn’t get a hold of himself. “Jemma.”  
May grabbed him roughly, as blackness curled around the edges of his vision.

“Fitz. You. Must. Keep. It. Together.” She looked sharply at Coulson, still staring in horror, as they all were, at the silent, still obelisk. He visibly pulled himself together.

“Right. The first thing is to figure out what it’s done to her. Whether she’s inside, or it’s some kind of teleporting device or…”

“The way it moved and reformed, there might be some kind of energy signature, right?” Skye was clicking away on her tablet, tears still on her cheeks. “Or a heat signature of some type.”

“We need to access the obelisk. X-ray, thermo-printing, energy analysis, take samples, test the material. Find out how it works.”

“But how do we know it won’t do the same thing to any of us?”

“That’s step one. We have to isolate this thing and figure out how to stabilize it.”

\--

The world wasn’t as desolate as she’d first thought. There was wildlife, some familiar, some tantalizingly foreign. She passed and orchard of apple trees mixed with some sort of soft looking segmented fruit, which resembled a skinless orange. Most interestingly, there were younger trees that seemed to be hybrids of the two, and were flowering. 

“It’s fascinating, a mix of alien and terrestrial plants which are able to cross pollinate and create reproducing, viable hybrids. Oh, Fitz, I wish you were here!”

She was coming upon another small village-like settlement. 

This one however, had a small grave site at the edge of the cluster of buildings.

“Oh! That looks a bit like cuneiform? And this looks like Greek.”

Amongst the graves was the most disturbing sight yet. A skeleton, no flesh remaining, arms crossed over its-her-chest. Thin, graceful, horns rose from the skull, twisting curled.

The skeleton was otherwise human, more accurately probably Inhuman.

“The solution for the Inhumans was to bring them to this world, not to kill them, but to give them their own world? That’s rather ingenious”

A dark shape passed overhead. A ship, settling in the near by clearing.

“Oh, that cannot be good.”

\--  
“Yes! Yes, Yes!” Fitz shouted, “She’s alive! or At least she was alive, I mean, it didn’t kill her, the obelisk.”

“Does that mean you found something?” Skye pushed him aside and looked at the screen.

“It’s not a weapon, or a, a, a-”

“A holding cell! Coulson, Fitz mapped the energy readouts since before Jemma disappeared..”

“The energy generation is massive, indicating that the obelisk is doing much more than changing states. It’s similar to the the energy signal associated with the Asgardian teleportation.”

“It’s some kind of wormhole Coulson, like a stable portal set to respond to only specific targets.”

“The Inhumans?”

“That’s quite a bit simplified, but yes. It’s transported her someplace, but we don’t know where.” Fitz slumped over the desk.

“But the fact that it took her indicates that she is, or has the potential to be-”

“An Inhuman, yes.” Skye stepped toward the obelisk box and watched it liquify and reform. “It reacts when one of us enters its vicinity. But seems to be aware that it is trapped, at least in some way. It goes back to usual shape after a few seconds.”

“Well, she’s not going to like that.” Mack said sardonically.

“First things first, how do we get her back?”

“That’s the thing Coulson, we don’t know where she is.”

“Just that she’s far beyond this galaxy.”

“And we have no idea how to bring her back.”  
\--  
“Hello?!” Jemma called toward the unmistakeable sounds of two legged being moving toward her from the ship. “Um, I come in peace!”  
A tall woman, who happened to be completely green, strode abruptly out of the tall vegetation, looking threatening and speaking in a completely incomprehensible language. A sandy head of hair was moving forward behind her.

“I don’t understand, I’m sorry. Do you speak any earth languages? Do you know what the Earth is?”

“The woman turned back toward her companion, a large, but otherwise normal looking man who’d stepped out and was smiling at her. He said something to the green woman and tapped at a handheld device.

“Well, that’s something i haven’t heard in a while.”

“Oh, thank goodness! You speak English! You’re American? Do you know where I am? Can you help me?”

“Easy there little lady. You’re a long way from Terra, I should know.”

The green woman, who’d been tapping at her own small device spoke again.

“Terran, we identified an unusual teleportation of unusual origin. Please state your purpose.”

“Easy Gamora, look at her. She’s hardly a threat.”

“Thank you! I don’t know how I got here. There was a obelisk. I don’t even know where I am. Who are you?”

“Why, you’re in luck.” The sandy haired man smiled charmingly. “They call me Starlord. And we're the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

The green woman, Gamora, face palmed.

“Ah, the what?”

\--

To be continued...


End file.
